The Wizard of Amy contest
by Little Lobster
Summary: We've got IAmy, NatAn, ReaDan, HAimy, MadDan, AlistaIrina, VikrIna, etc. But.... have we got JoAmy? So now, I propose to you, the first-ever contest that stars the most disgusting pairing of all time: JONAH/AMY!


LITTLE LOBSTER: _**Yo! Yo! Yo! Little Lobster is here, my mans! Y'all haven't heard the latest funkadoodle yet, ain't? Well then, the TRUE gangsta is here to tell you the freshest sass off the truck!**_

JONAH: _**You're speaking my language, dudette! Wanna come to my gangsta house at Beverly Hills, mate? You can also star in my reality show "Gangsta Life". I ain't not sure the ratings will skedaddle up and up and up!**_

DAN: _**Dudes, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I didn't understand a single word you two said!**_

AMY: _**Little Lobster said, **__**"Hello! Little Lobster is here! You haven't heard the latest gossip, right? Well then, I'm here to tell you the freshest news off the press!"**__** Jonah said, **__**"You're speaking my gangster talk, Little Lobster! Do you want to come to my house at Beverly Hills? You can also star in my reality show 'Gangsta Life'. I'm sure that the ratings would go really high!"**_

DAN: _**Oh, thanks, Amy – WAIT!!! How did you know that? Were you actually researching on how to understand Jonah's gangsta talk? I thought that was a joke!**_

AMY:_** *blushes* Well….he is our relative, right? We should at least try to understand what he is talking about….**_

DAN:_** Whatever, Amy. *rolls his eyes* Well, Little Lobster, what is that "news" you were talking about? Care to share it with us?**_

LITTLE LOBSTER:_** Anything for you, Dan! *starry eyes once again***_

DAN: _** Little Lobster, please don't do that again. If Natalie sees us…. *shivers* You know we can't tell our feelings to HER, right?**_

LITTLE LOBSTER: _**Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Back to the "news". I'm gonna propose a contest! Hurray! The fanfic entries must all be about the pairing JoAmy.**_

JONAH AND AMY: _**What?! *looks at each other and blush* What are you talking about? We're not a pairing! What a completely childish and crazy idea!**_

LITTLE LOBSTER: _**My friends, 'childish' and 'crazy' are my middle names! So….who cares for what you think?**_

DAN: _***rolling on the floor, laughing like there's no tomorrow* I DON'T!!! I think that's an awesome idea, Little Lobster! Kudos to you!**_

LITTLE LOBSTER: _**Thank you, Dan. Now, while Jonah and Amy are still moping, and Dan is still…..well, rolling on the floor, I suggest you scroll down to see the mechanics of this "contest".

* * *

**_

As I've mentioned in my awfully long and freaky disclaimer, I am proposing another contest called **"The Wizard of Amy"**. All fics entered in this story must be all about the often-looked-over and disgusting pairing: _JONAH/AMY_!!! Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun dun dun….dun!!!!

* * *

**RULES AND GUIDELINES:**

All fanfic entries must be about Jonah/Amy.

An author may write multiple stories for this challenge.

All entries must be ONE-SHOTS only.

Jonah must still have his gangsta talk.

Amy must still have her cute stutter.

All the main characters in the books MUST be mentioned by your story (ex: they found out about Jonah/Amy, or they spy on Jonah and Amy's first date, etc.)

There can be a love triangle, but Jonah Wizard MUST win Amy's love.

You must mention a wedding dress (you must state what it looks like), but they should not get married. I repeat, THEY SHOULD NOT GET MARRIED!!!

Dan must approve for the pairing, and Nellie must oppose to it (or vice versa). These two should fight about these thoughts. Any side may win, but Amy will still choose Jonah, no matter what.

Broderick Wizard may or may not be included in your story.

Well, I guess that's about it. I proposed this contest because a) I wanted a new pairing on the site, and b) because I wanted you to have a wider choice in which contests you want to participate in.(I think there are 2 contests ongoing, am I right?)

* * *

**DEADLINE:** March 1, 2010 (This deadline may change over time.)

* * *

_** So….I guess that's all. Enter lots and lots of entries, pretty please! It'll mean a whole lot to me, I'm sure! I hope you liked the concept of this contest. If you did, then you know what to do! Publish your first-ever JoAmy fanfic!!!**_

_**THE CONTEST BEGINS….*drumroll*….NOW!!!**_

_**~~*Little Lobster*~~**_


End file.
